


Starlight

by IronCapsicle_95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronCapsicle_95/pseuds/IronCapsicle_95
Summary: "Se ci fossero stati dei punti per tutte le volte che Anne Rose Potter si era resa ridicola durante le lezioni di pozioni, a questo punto i Grifondoro avrebbero già vinto la coppa delle case.Certo, non era mica colpa sua se per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che esser perseguitata da un malvagio mago oscuro, e ovviamente la sua prima cotta non poteva che averla per l'uomo che durante la guerra perse la vita."





	1. Rose Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti! Benvenuti!  
> Allora, comincio subito con il dire che i capitoli di questa fan fiction verranno pubblicati ogni due settimane (più o meno, salvo imprevisti), quindi mi impegno a portarla avanti a tutti i costi.  
> Ogni commento è il ben accetto (critiche, giudizi positivi, consigli su come migliorare qualcosa, ecc...) e sarò molto felice di instaurare un rapporto Lettore/Autore con chi capiterà a leggere la mia fiction perchè se qualcosa non piace o viene male, è bene saperlo.
> 
> detto ciò, godetevi la lettura della mia fiction e spero che la leggiate in molti, anche perchè è la mia prima fiction scritta con queste modalità. 
> 
> a presto,  
> Cap!
> 
> P.S:Per ora non ho una Beta, quindi se ci sono delle sviste perdonatemi!

Se ci fossero stati dei punti per tutte le volte che Anne Rose Potter si era resa ridicola durante le lezioni di pozioni, a questo punto i Grifondoro avrebbero già vinto la coppa delle case.  
Certo, non era mica colpa sua se per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che esser perseguitata da un malvagio mago oscuro, e ovviamente la sua prima cotta non poteva che averla per l'uomo che durante la guerra perse la vita.  
Rose pensava che arrivata ad un certo punto della sua vita avrebbe avuto una famiglia, ma dopo Severus non aveva più provato alcuna emozione per altro essere umano, e non aveva avuto nemmeno l'occasione di confessargli i suoi sentimenti.

Ma un altro anno ad Hogwarts era alle porte, l'ultimo per Rose, Hermione e Ron, che non stavano nella pelle di cominciare, si incontrarono vicino al binario 9¾ e attraversarono insieme il muro come i passati anni.  
Durante l'estate scorsa i due amici della Golden Girl (come ormai tutto il mondo magico si riferiva a lei) avevano notato che la ragazza aveva totalmente cambiato atteggiamento, certo dopo una guerra era perfettamente comprensibile, ma non riuscivano a capire perchè ora che non dovevano più preoccuparsi di maghi oscuri, lei non si lanciasse in avventure amorose. Eppure in passato Rose sembrava molto interessata a qualcuno anche se non voleva parlarne con i suoi amici.

Il treno era appena giunto in stazione e gli studenti tutti eccitati si guardavano intorno per cercare segni della passata guerra, ma ogni traccia era quasi completamente scomparsa perchè ogni studente del settimo anno aveva contribuito a ricostruire la scuola durante l'estate.  
Rose nel tornarci aveva un senso di tristezza, un dolore che non poteva essere colmato, dove il suo unico sogno non poteva divenire realtà, ma ogni volta che ci pensava, una voce dentro di sé sussurava “Potter la vita è ingiusta” e le lacrime non smettevano mai di scendere. Chiunque si girasse a guardare la Golden Girl ormai vedeva una sopravvissuta e la gente sussurrava, incurante del dolore della ragazza che nemmeno conoscevano.  
I suoi amici la consolarono durante tutto il tragitto senza dire una parola, senza chiedere un perchè, pensavano di conoscere il dolore che attraversava la ragazza, che semplicemente stringerla fra le braccia finché non smetteva di piangere potesse bastare a lenirne la ferita ancora aperta.  
Arrivati alla sala, come ogni anno, gli studenti del primo venivano smistati nelle case e la ormai Preside Minerva faceva il discorso di apertura dell'anno scolastico e solo successivamente si passava alla cena.

La mattina seguente Rose si svegliò prima di tutti gli altri e scese nella sala grande per fare colazione, ma attraversando i corridoi del castello gli parve di vedere un'ombra scura e prese a seguirla finchè non scomparve del tutto.  
Una volta arrivata improvvisamente cominciarono ad apparire le portate della colazione, segno che ormai era ora di cominciare la giornata.

Rose era quasi sempre di pessimo umore, mangiava poco e a volte non toccava cibo per delle settimane intere. Oggi era uno di quei giorni, in cui prendeva una razione di uova strapazzate e semplicemente ci giocava finché la preside non faceva il discorso mattutino, tuttavia sembrava ci fosse qualcosa di molto strano questa mattina, infatti tutti si voltarono a guardare dal portone... Severus Snape era vivo, era tornato, praticamente impossibile!


	2. Revelation

Quando Rose vide il professore sulla soglia della porta gli parve quasi un miraggio, “Rose, ma non era morto?” disse Ron guardando con occhi sgranati mentre la sua amica restava a fissarlo.

Sapere, dopo un anno a piangersi addosso, che l’uomo che hai amato è vivo ti provoca uno shock profondo, ma allo stesso tempo in Rose provoca felicità e vorrebbe solo correre verso di lui e abbracciarlo e dirgli che alla resa dei conti, ciò che gli ha permesso di sconfiggere Voldemort, era il pensiero dell’uomo che amava, ma che alla fine aveva scoperto non essere sopravvissuto al veleno del serpente.

Da quel momento era cominciata una spirale continua di autocommiserazione, pianti incessanti e depressione, nella casa vuota ereditata da Sirius Black, dove nessuno per tutto l’anno a seguire non aveva messo piede, perché si pensava vuota e dove Rose aveva vissuto nascosta persino dai suoi migliori amici.  
La Golden Girl all’improvviso si alzò e scappò dalla sala grande, mentre l’altro faceva la sua entrata.

Il professore di pozioni continuò a camminare nonostante la voglia irrefrenabile di seguire Potter e togliere punti ai Grifondoro, possibile che quella ragazza avesse dei problemi con lui dopo tutto quello che avevano passato?   
Dopo esser giunto alla tavola dalla preside e aver preso posto, ascoltò il discorso della donna sull’eroismo e la sua piena reintegrazione nel corpo insegnanti, godendo degli sguardi increduli e pieni di terrore degli alunni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qua!   
> Beh i primi capitoli sono per inquadrare un attimo la storia, ringrazio chi legge.   
> Al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
